


hot under the collar

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Collar, D/s pet play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu is such a good friend.





	hot under the collar

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with sashjun.

“Are you lost?” Massu asks, eyeing the zippered collar more than his best friend’s hopeful eyes.

“No,” Maru says decidedly, and something swells in Massu’s heart. “This is definitely where I want to be.”

Massu just nods as he reaches out to run a finger along the smooth leather, a surge of a different kind coursing through him at the way Maru visibly shivers. “I’m glad you came to me.”

“Always,” Maru replies, his eyes darkening, and Massu doesn’t hesitate before guiding him inside. One tug of his collar and not only is Maru all the way in the door, he’s also in Massu’s mouth, those soft, thick lips pressing against Massu’s and Massu is kissing him back before his brain registers exactly what is happening here.

They’ve never kissed before. They’ve never even talked about this kind of stuff before, but all Massu knows is how he feels, like Maru _needs_ this and Massu has to be the one to give it to him. And he can’t find anything within himself to deny his best friend – to deny _himself_.

It feels natural to hook his fingers in the hem of Maru’s shirt, gently tugging it up, and Maru automatically lifts his arms. They part long enough for Massu to pull the garment over his head and then he’s back in his mouth, tongues battling more forcefully now that Massu feels hot skin and hard muscles under his hands, and Massu belatedly realizes it’s all him. He’s devouring Maru and Maru loves it if the way he’s clinging to Massu is any indication.

Massu walks backwards all the way to his bedroom, only bumping into a few ends and corners due to his distraction, and Maru tumbles onto the bed with him, landing right on top of him and straddling his waist. They break apart and Maru looks down at him, expectantly, and Massu swallows hard as he realizes what he has to do to fulfil this role for Maru.

“Undress me,” he says softly, lifting his hand for Maru to press his face into.

Maru nuzzles the offered palm, takes his time before doing anything else, and it calms Massu a little. He nudges Maru’s chin until the other is looking at him and slowly moving to kneel next to Massu. He takes the hem of Massu’s t-shirt into his fists and pulls it up. It’s a bit rough, and Maru looks eager when he goes for Massu’s pants.

“Slow down. Be careful,” Massu says, fingers playing with the zipper of Maru’s collar.

Maru’s face heats up and his hands tremble a little when he unbuttons the pants, sliding them down when Massu lifts just a bit to help. His head is down, and his chest is heaving when he hooks his fingers under Massu’s underwear.

It’s time for Massu to shiver, and he pulls at the zipper he’s been playing with, bringing Maru’s head down, his nose bumping into the bulge in Massu’s underwear. Before Massu can instruct Maru any further, Maru leans the rest of the way down of his own, rubbing his cheek against Massu’s loins, hot breath ghosting over Massu’s covered cock.

Massu spreads his legs a little more. He never lets go of the collar while Maru moves closer, now mouthing him through the underwear and making little noises when Massu starts to push his hips up just a little.

“Yuichi,” Massu whispers, his breath coming in a rush as he stares down at his friend in a mixture of incredulity and arousal. Maru’s eyes flick up at him, the intensity within them burning enough to send a bolt of heat coursing through his veins, and all Massu can focus on is the promise of those thick lips around his length. “You’re doing well, but you’re not done yet.”

Maru’s stare turns ornery, his fingers hooking underneath the hem of the patterned fabric and slowly pulling it down. Not breaking their eye lock, Massu lifts his hand enough to cup Maru’s jaw, his pinky finger still touching the leather around his neck, and Maru’s face naturally gravitates towards his hand. Time seems to move at a fraction of its normal speed as Maru pulls the garment down, all the way down Massu’s legs and completely off before turning his attention to Massu’s cock, now bared and free and growing even harder under Maru’s scrutiny.

Massu braces himself, leaning up on his elbows to watch Maru kneel between his legs, licking his lips at the sight before his eyes, and Massu can see in his face how much he wants to do it. To take Massu into his mouth, to make him feel good, to do his best to serve the master who guides him by his collar.

When he doesn’t move, Massu knows that he’s waiting for instruction, gathering all of his courage and throwing away all of his inhibitions to speak the two words he’s never said before: “Suck me.”

In a beat, there is a sweaty palm pressing onto Massu’s thigh while Maru’s other hand wraps around Massu’s cock. Maru’s lips close around the head of it, and he looks up at Massu again, as if searching for approval. Massu bites his bottom lip, and Maru slides further down his length, slowly, until he seems to be unable to go any more.

That’s when Massu hooks two fingers under the collar, feeling the tension of Maru’s throat, and pulls at it, bringing Maru’s head further down, just a little. Maru’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and Massu loosens the pressure, lets Maru lift back up.

“Again,” he whispers and uses his hold on Maru to pull him down, this time faster. He doesn’t stop when he feels Maru wanting to.

“You can do it,” he encourages, his stomach trembling from the excitement. Maru lets out a strangled noise and Massu lets him go up again. “That’s it,” he says as his fingers tug down.

Massu sets a rhythm. Every time he pulls Maru down a little more, until Maru’s lips meet his hand around the base of Massu’s cock, and Massu can feel Maru’s throat constricting around the tip of his cock while his fingers underneath the collar feel of the muscles trembling all around him.

Massu is struggling to keep his eyes open as his whole body is on fire now, his elbow shaking. But he can’t stop watching Maru moving between his legs, his shoulders tensing as he moves up and down, cheeks flushed, eyes tightly closed, sweat collecting around the collar.

Next time Maru makes a noise, it vibrates through Massu’s entire body, and he pulls Maru up forcefully until Maru’s lips are only around the tip of his cock.

Massu pushes himself up the bed, leaning against the headboard better, pulling Maru with him. Maru’s back stretches and he opens his eyes for a moment, watching Massu in expectation.

“You’re doing great,” Massu says, and now his other hand is free, he swipes Maru’s hair from his forehead. Maru’s eyes darken at the gesture. His whole body relaxes, ready for whatever Massu wants him to do next. Massu feels tongue flicking against the tip of his cock that is still in Maru’s mouth.

“I want to hear you,” he says, and Maru tries to moan.

Massu’s hips jerk at that, and he pulls on Maru’s collar forcibly this time, bringing him down, returning to the previous pace. Maru tries his best to moan and goes silent only when Massu pushes into his mouth, still deeper. Massu’s thighs tremble from the wet heat and the surge of strange power over his friend, and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. He guides Maru into a faster, more shallow rhythm. When his stomach tightens, he grabs a handful of Maru’s hair, tipping his head up a little.

“Look at me,” he says as he pulls at the collar once again. Maru does, letting out a deep whine despite his mouthful, and Massu comes, his hips jerking. Maru does his best to swallow it all, only a small streak running down his cheek when Massu lets go of him and his cock slips out of Maru’s mouth.

Maru looks beautiful, still there, between Massu’ legs, catching his breath, his eyes shining when he looks at Massu, almost thankful.

“Come here,” Massu calls him, gentle and still a little shaky, and Maru clambers into his lap like an excited little puppy, his long limbs folding around Massu’s hips. Massu thumbs the corner of his mouth, kisses his jaw to clean him up and lets Maru lick into his mouth. The kiss is clumsy, and Maru pulls away, moaning hoarsely, rubbing himself against Massu’s stomach. The jeans feel too rough against Massu’s skin.

Kissing Maru is so nice, like something he could do in the daylight, even if the little whimpers that leave his tongue tingling remind him of the present situation and exactly why Maru was here, cradled in his lap with a black leather collar that Massu just can’t keep his hands off of.

“Don’t worry,” he says gently, to Maru and to himself, “I’ll take care of you.”

Maru nods into their kiss and Massu can feel it, the trembling that comes with being so turned on that your nerves are sparking, like an electric circuit about to blow. It would be easy for Massu to reach down, pop the button on Maru’s pants and touch him, bring him off or maybe make Maru do it himself, but that’s not why he’s here, why he came to Massu in his time of need.

Undressing Maru is like opening a present, one whose skin is hot to the touch with beads of sweat that elicit shivers as they bond together and drip down. Maru’s breath comes faster against Massu’s cheek as his kiss grows more heated with each strip of exposed skin, the slow, savory way Massu opens his belt and slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Maru’s pants. His fingers linger on sharp hipbones and a tight ass that he can’t help but grab as he pulls Maru closer to his gradually awakening body.

The tip of Maru’s cock brushes against Massu’s stomach and he whines, a sound that is both gorgeous and pitiful at the same time as he leaves behind a smear of precome that has Massu ready to go again long before he should. His mind races with things he could have Maru do to him to speed up the process, the entire surface of his skin shuddering at one in particular that he’s always wanted and could never quite muster up the courage to ask for with any of his previous bed partners.

And now, with his mostly naked best friend laying on top of him who will happily bend however Massu pleases, he still can’t bring himself to say the words, just moves his tongue in a pointed motion and lifts his legs up invitingly. It seems to get his point across, because Maru pulls away enough to blink at him questioningly and a little bit confused.

“I want you to,” Massu starts, tripping over his own tongue that he’d much rather use in Maru’s mouth – or anywhere else on his body, really. “Want you to…”

Maru’s bottom lip is quivering, but it’s not from hesitation and it’s comforting when he presses a soft kiss to the inside of Massu’s wrist. Massu watches attentively, hanging onto the other man’s every movement as Maru reaches into the pocket of his jeans that are mostly off of his legs and presses a tube into Massu’s hand that’s not clutching onto his collar like a lifeline.

“You do it,” Massu says, his voice sounding more authoritative than he intended, and Maru shudders in his arms as he takes back the tube. “Do it to yourself with your fingers, and do it to me with your tongue.”

There, he said it, and now his anxiety is replaced with the promise of his fantasy being fulfilled along with Maru’s. Maru’s responding groan is so deep that Massu feels it vibrate all throughout his body, making him even more helpless to Maru’s ministrations as he nods obediently before kissing his way down Massu’s chest. Massu jumps when Maru’s breath tickles his oversensitive cock, apologetically urging Maru away by the smooth leather and cursing his hormones that are still recovering from his orgasm.

The first press of those soft, thick lips to his inner thigh pulls a strained noise from Massu’s lungs, one he wasn’t aware he could make until this very second, so desperate and out of control despite being the one calling the shots, and he loves it.

Massu forgets himself and pulls at Maru’s collar next because Maru sucks at the skin right under Massu’s ass cheek. Maru only chokes out a groan, and his tongue moves where Massu wants it, hot and wet against the sensitive skin. Massu moans again, the sensation cruising through his body as Maru gets bold with him, flicking his tongue in small circles and finally pushing in just a little. Massu jerks, and Maru almost pulls away, but Massu’s fingers hooked underneath the leather around Maru’s neck bring him back. The tongue gets more insistent, and Massu spreads his legs more, arching and moaning constantly now. He feels himself slowly hardening, and his cock twitches when the puffs of Maru’s rapid breathing tingle his now wet skin.

“So good,” Massu says, letting his fingers run along the Adam’s apple under Maru’s collar. His breath gets caught in his throat after that because he feels a slick finger pushing along the tongue, giving it a better access, letting it push deeper, over and over again. He’s about to ask for more when he remembers what he really wants to do. It’s still hard to pull Maru away instead of closer.

“It’s your turn now,” he says and sits up better. Maru sits back on his heels and looks lost for a moment, like he doesn’t know how to do this. He looks at Massu for help, and Massu forgets where his tongue was just moments ago, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Maru is shaking from head to toe, and he tries to rub against Massu again while they kiss, jerking every time his cock catches on Massu’s skin.

“Shhhh,” Massu calms him, rubbing Maru’s cheek with his palm then running it down his neck and over his shoulder. “You’re beautiful,” he says, and he really means in, admiring Maru’s angles, his smooth skin, the trembling muscles. He guides Maru to lie down, and pushes his legs up and apart. Maru looks to the side, as if suddenly embarrassed, and Massu smiles.

“Really beautiful,” he repeats as he takes Maru’s fingers and helps him lube them properly. “Now touch yourself,” he adds, grabbing the zipper on the collar and pulling it so that Maru is looking at him again. Massu’s other hand runs across Maru’s nipple, nail catching at it, then across his abs. He avoids Maru’s cock, heavy and swollen against Maru’s stomach and moves lover, spreading Maru more while Maru reaches down between his own legs.

Massu leans over him the entire time, watching as Maru pushes the first then the second finger in too fast, his face scrunching then relaxing for just a second before he whines and jabs his fingers in faster. Massu is already imagining how it will feel, being inside Maru. He moves closer between his legs, guiding Maru’s other hand over his cock, pressing the palm against it.

Maru moves restlessly against this own fingers, adding the third one, and his other hand closes around Massu’s cock. It still hurts a little, but it’s good hurt, and Massu lets it go, just watching Maru as he scissors his fingers inside of himself then pushes them deeper, his cock twitching suddenly, his back arching. Maru’s hand falls off Massu’s cock, grabbing the sheets as his fingers start pushing against the same place inside of him, and he whines helplessly. Massu runs his finger over his cock at last and watches as Maru turns desperate, trembling and pushing himself onto his own fingers and closer to Massu, searching for his touch.

“Tell me what you want,” Massu breathes out, fingers on Maru’s collar again, rubbing it as if that would ground Massu, stop the heady feelings creeping up his spine.

“You,” Maru gets out, his voice choked and rushed, and he opens his eyes enough to show them dark and heated. “Taka, please.”

“Up,” Massu says firmly, the words spilling out before he can process them, and he doesn’t quite know this rough voice that’s coming out of his mouth. “On your hands and knees, right here in front of me.”

A low groan precedes Maru’s compliance, rolling over and following directions as Massu’s hormones rage inside him. He doesn’t think he’s wanted anyone this badly in his life, and it’s _Maru_. Maru in that goddamn collar bent over before him, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly and it only takes one stroke of the collar to put him at ease. The tube of lubricant is within reach, and Massu hisses as he coats himself, then plants his other hand on Maru’s sharp hip, rubbing gentle, comforting circles as he scoots closer and feels the head of his cock meet a stretched hole.

“Relax,” Massu murmurs, and it’s an order as he slides his fingers up Maru’s sides and drapes himself over Maru’s back. He groans into Maru’s shoulder blades as he presses through the tight resistance, his hips rocking forward slowly but steadily, easing his way in. He pulls himself up the rest of the way and presses his lips to the back of Maru’s neck, kissing him as far as he can reach, and Maru’s tension starts to disperse when Massu licks the shell of his ear.

“You feel so good,” he whispers, and Maru makes a beautiful sound as his body squeezes Massu’s length inside him with each thrust. “You’ve been good, too, and now I’ll reward you for your patience.”

Maru arches as Massu’s fingers drift down his chest, appreciating his tight abs before brushing the head of his leaking cock that has Maru crying out and thrashing beneath him. Massu thinks about stopping him, but then he’s pushing back against Massu and it’s even better when Maru takes him in deeper. Instead Massu just clings to him, one hand clutching his collar while the other wraps around Maru’s erection and pumps him as fast as he can. He’s drawn this out long enough, and he can feel how much Maru needs to come.

“Taka,” Maru sputters, turning his head as much as he can, though Massu can still only reach his jaw with his mouth. “I’m so close.”

“Come,” Massu gasps, and Maru does, moaning Massu’s first name and Massu decides in this moment that Maru is the only person whom he wants to hear like this. Then Maru twitches in his hand and spurts over his fingers, his muscles tightening even more around Massu inside him, and Massu has to push even harder to thrust through it. His mind is completely gone, his full focus on Maru and their union, and Massu doesn’t even try to last any longer, giving into his urge to finish just like every other urge he’s had tonight.

Before he comes, Massu pulls at Maru’s collar for the last time, bringing him closer and pushing as deep as he can while he lets go. Maru squeezes him even more, as if on purpose, and Massu holds onto him, his arms now wrapped around Maru’s middle, clinging to him.

Eventually Maru whimpers from beneath Massu, and Massu exhales contently, sliding out and bringing Maru down to lie on the side with him.

It’s cool now that they just lie there, and Massu can still feel Maru shivering lightly against his back. He slides off the bed and goes to the bathroom. He quickly cleans himself and comes back with a few warm towels in hand. He rolls Maru onto his back and smiles at him.

“Hey,” he says, but doesn’t know how to continue. Maru looks at him, his eyes still dark but thankful, but he doesn’t say anything either. Massu starts cleaning Maru in silence, running the wet towel over the sensitive skin on his stomach and his thighs, and Maru fidgets a little as he watches Massu’s hands. When he takes a deep breath, Massu notices the red marks around the edges of the collar.

“May I?” he asks, because Maru feels different now. Maru only nods, and Massu unzips the collar almost all the way down, pressing another towel to the hot skin that was bound with the leather until now.

“Thank you,” Maru mutters, and Massu’s stomach flutters pleasantly. His face breaks into a big grin and slowly Maru smiles as well, his cheeks burning a new red.

“No, I thank you, Yuichi,” Massu says at last, caressing his cheek. Maru leans into his palm again, and Massu feels touched. He puts the towels away and gets rid of the dirty cover, bringing a spare one out and climbing back into bed. They lie next to each other, and when Maru grabs Massu’s hand between them lightly, Massu squeezes back and sighs happily. Maru laughs out loud this time, and it’s the most natural thing ever, the two of them together like this, holding hands and staring into ceiling from under the blankets.

(And Maru’s neck is burning up.)


End file.
